Price (World War II)
::For the modern-era character, see John Price. Captain Price was a British soldier who fought during World War II. He fought in the British 6th Airborne Division and the SAS in Call of Duty and led a group from the 7th Armoured Division during Call of Duty 2. Biography ''Call of Duty'' .]] In Call of Duty, Price was originally in the British 6th Airborne Division. He served at Pegasus Bridge with fellow soldier Sgt. Evans. After the gliders that brought them in landed, Price ordered Evans to suppress a bunker before preceding. Shortly after, a Panzer came in and pinned down the soldiers. He ordered Evans to find Pvt. Mills. Within a few moments, the tank was destroyed and the bridge was secured. The next morning, after checking the holders for explosives, Price and Lt. Davis discussed about the scavenged weapons. All of a sudden, mortar fire rained around them, and a huge German counterattack came their way. They successfully held the bridge and they were relieved by friendlies. After that, Price and Evans were transferred to the SAS. At some point, during an unspecified mission, his plane was shot down behind Nazi lines in Austria. Price was captured, and he was taken to a chateau in the Alps. There he met fellow prisoner Major Ingram, who was soon transferred to Dulag IIIA. He was rescued by Pvt. Martin, Cpt. Foley, and Sgt. Moody and a few other Americans. Later, Price was sent to the Eder Dam in a special operation to destroy the anti-air defenses and the electrical generators. Sgt. Waters, a member of the SAS, helps the two by helping Price to steal an Opel Blitz truck full of Panzerfausts. Price then drives the truck to the airfield. At the airfield, he defends Evans with a Bren Gun while the latter was mounting the Flakverling. The team was then succesfully extracted. Price's final mission was to sabotage the Tirpitz, a Nazi battleship that was considered a threat by the RAF. He used his knowledge of the German language and forged papers to infiltrate the battleship. Evans and Price then manage to get to the armory. Unfortunately, their cover is blown, and Price grabs a nearby MP40. He attempts to defend Evans, who was planting the explosives on the boilers. Ultimately, Price dies in combat. Call of Duty 2 He returned in Call of Duty 2, to lead the 7th Armoured Division through the North Africa and Normandy campaigns with Pvt. MacGregor and Sgt. Davis. Background He was voiced by Michael Gough in both games, who also voiced both Anthony and Benjamin Carmine in the Gears of War series. Notes Another captain named Price appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and looks very similar to this Captain Price. In fact, the magazine Game Informer mistook the World War II Price for the modern-era Price. It has been heavily suggested, although not confirmed by Infinity Ward, that Call of Duty 4's Captain Price is related to Call of Duty 1 and 2'''s Captain Price. They have similar features (particularly with the much improved graphics of ''Call of Duty 2), similar pasts and military service in the SAS. Trivia *John Price carries some of the traits that Captain Price carries, caring for others and leaving no one behind. Both are in the SAS at some point. Like the WWII Price, John also saves the Americans late in the game. *During the credits of Call of Duty 2, Price is rescued by a small group of Americans who covertly infiltrate a small village he was being held in. This could be a reference to Sgt. Moody and Cpt. Foley, but is different, as all but one of the Americans are killed. *Price shows compassion to some Germans who have surrendered in France. *He has the same moustache as Captain Price in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Mentioned above, popular fanon suggests that this Captain Price is the grandfather of the Captain Price in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. Infinity Ward, however, did not confirm this. *An emblem in Modern Warfare 2 features WWII Captain Price. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emblem-price-ww2.jpg *There is a trophy/achievement in Modern Warfare 2 named 'Blackjack'. In this picture, there is a playing card with a picture of WWII Price. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty%3A_Modern_Warfare_2_Achievements_And_Trophies *Price enjoys drinking at the end of successful missions. Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:King 5 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of duty characters Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare